Cornfield Confessions
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: Gideon Grey and Travis - now in their teen years - are still thick as thieves, and perhaps more. When the dastardly duo spend an afternoon in the fields stealing corn, they have a heart-to-heart, bringing the two of them closer than ever before. Co-written with Kuro Rakka Shimo.


**Cornfield Confessions**

 **...**

It was another peaceful Saturday afternoon in Bunnyburrow. A few clouds lingered in the cerulean blue sky, offering momentary shade against the sun's bright beams.

Down in the fertile farmlands, the various crops were standing healthy and full, just waiting to be harvested by the families that tended them. All except for the large cornfield that stood across from the Hopps home. Since Bunnyburrow had plenty of space, its residents agreed to set up a communal field, where multiple families could plant and harvest their own crops.

It would be enough to feed everyone.

Everyone, including two of the resident troublemakers who were now running through the rows of stalks. One of them was an overweight fox in overalls, the other a ferret, running to keep in pace with his bigger, faster friend.

"See, what'd I tell ya? Ain't nothin' to it!" Gideon Grey was holding a pile of freshly plucked corn under one arm. "Here, catch!" He picked one of the kernels and chucked it high. It sailed in an arc across the air, before landing in Travis' paws.

"I still don't know why I agreed to this." The ferret looked around with wide eyes. "I mean, what if we get caught? I hear Grandpa Hopps's pretty good with a shotgun."

"Cause I threatened to give ya a knuckle sandwich if you chickened out," Gideon flexed his knuckles, before giving Travis a wink. "Now shut yer trap and let's eat!"

Travis wrinkled up his nose at that, but he sat down under the now empty stalk that Gideon had picked from. The fox was his friend since pup school, no doubt about that. Yet sometimes…

"So, Gid… Why'd we hafta come all the way over here for corn? If we were gonna eat, we coulda just got some all the way on the other side," Travis pointed out, turning the corn about in his paws before he took a bite out of it. "Jus' seems like a bit much."

Gideon groaned, shaking his head as he plopped down in his spot. He bit into the corn without a second thought. "If I knew ya were just gunna be a worry-wart, I woulda left you back home! Grows sweeter over here, and I ain't waitin' fer no harvest day just to get one," he mumbled around his mouthful.

"Hmph… well, since the whole darn crop is sweet corn, I jus' think yer tryin' to mess around with that rabbit girl more. What, ya like her or someth– Hey, watch it!" Travis had to dodge the half-eaten corn cob that had been hurled at him.

Gideon was staring him down with a low growl. "I _don't_ like her, ya hear? Ya say that again, an' I'm givin' ya more than a piece o' corn."

"Oh come off it, man, I know what's goin' on!" Travis said as he stood up. "Yer obsessed with Judy whether ya like her or not! I'm up to jus' causin' a little trouble with ya, but sometimes ya take it too far, Gid! Like when we were kids and ya put those scratches on her!" he said, arms crossed over his chest. "Can't we jus'... stop? We ain't little kids anymore, Gid."

"So what? I jus' got suspended a few days for that! Stupid, stuck-up bunny, thinkin' she's better than us predators." The fox kicked at the ground.

"Travis, ya just don't-" Gideon paused mid sentence, his ears drooping down some. "Hey… I ain't even done nothin' like that ever since! It was an accident anyway!" The snarl on his face faded into a pout. "Yer s'posed to be my friend, why're ya talkin' like I have an issue?"

"Because I care for ya, man! I mean, when we were kids I kinda understood, but c'mon! We're almost outta high school, Gid, we gotta drop that mess!" Travis said, stepping forward and grabbing the loops of Gideon's overalls.

"Ugh, get off! Why d'you care? 'S'not like yer my boyfriend or somethin'!"

"I ain't gotta be to like ya the way I do!" Travis exclaimed. "I jus' think yer special, dangit!"

* * *

...

The words were out in the open, even before the ferret could cover up his mouth, his eyes going wide. "I-I mean, uh…"

Gideon blinked in surprise. "Travis, what're ya sayin'? Yer… yer not… ya know…." His tone started to soften up.

"Don'tuse _that word_ like it's bad, Gideon Grey. I've seen you with wanderin' eyes in the changin' room!" Travis growled. "Look, I jus'... Want ya to be better. We ain't gotta mess with others, man, if… if we got each other."

The fox couldn't form words. His closest friend… saying stuff like that. It made his heart skip a few beats. "Travis I… ya saw me? An' ya still feel that, even if I was a jerk…?" he asked softly, looking all over the ferret. "Oh… oh god. A-An' I was ready to give ya a beatdown!"

Then, in a moment that would shock Travis forever, he found himself wrapped in Gideon's arms on the receiving end of a tight squeeze. "Hrk- G-Gid, yer crushin' me!"

"Travis, I'm real sorry, honest! I jus'... I dunno what to do or what t' say, and I don't even know how I'd make anythin' work between us," Gideon sobbed, the words just flowing out of him now.

"I-I mean, yer my best friend! I don't like hurtin' ya, and if I mess up then ya might end up hatin' me and… and…" he sniffed, slowly setting Travis down as he slumped against a full stalk, making it shake about against his weight. "I'm jus' a fat fox bully… what would ya even like about me?"

"Well… I… I don't like the bully part. But everything else is worth it! Yer awesome at baking and even if ya got some extra weight, it ain't like ya can't handle yerself…"

"Ya really think that 'bout me, huh?" Gideon managed a sad smile.

Travis nodded. "Say, how's about we just give it a shot? No commitment, jus'... two friends. Real good friends," he couldn't help smiling a little as he spoke.

Gideon's muzzle wrinkled up. "Well… Fine. But let's go in deeper. I don't want anyone peepin'," he said, letting out a little grunt as he stood up, heading further into the cornfield. Travis waved his tail, following after his friend.

 _Are we really doin' this?_ he asked himself as he weaved through the ever present stalks. It was one thing to get Gideon to relax, but… going through with it? Travis just shook his head to clear his thoughts. At this point, it felt like Gideon was leading them to the center of the field, not saying a word the whole way. That is, until he came to a sudden stop, causing Travis to bump into him.

"Gah! Gid, I-"

"Shush, Travis. Here's good," Gideon said, suddenly turning around to face the ferret. His usual confident demeanor was softened. "So, uh… guess we gotta… show each other now."

"You mean, like, droppin' pants or...?" There was eagerness in the way Travis said it, until he looked up at the fox's anxious face. "And don't worry, Gid. Ain't nothin' on you I ain't seen before." He was already fumbling with the drawstring on his pants, letting them slide down to his legs.

The fox's cheeks turned the colour of a bright beetroot as he saw what Travis had to offer. He wasn't wearing anything under those shorts. Just a half naked ferret basking in the afternoon sun, showing off his furry crotch for Gideon to see. His gaze went right to Travis' sheath, locking there as he quietly admired it.

"I… Well, reckon someone's been havin' them wanderin' eyes too," said Gideon, smiling a little. Travis undressing first put him at ease, at least a little. He started to pop the catches off his overalls, then gripped the straps as he hesitated.

Unlike his pal Travis, he wasn't wearing a shirt. The only thing keep his modesty was his dusty blue overalls. One part of him told him to let them fall. The other was telling him to keep his pants on.

"Hey Gid? Can I see yours now?" Travis asked. "It's a lil' weird bein' exposed alone."

Travis' tone was calming. It made Gideon feel much better. Taking in a deep breath, Gideon released his grip on the overalls, shivering from the draft he felt when they fell to his ankles.

* * *

...

It sure felt different from being in the showers, fully exposed and naked out in the open. Especially in front of your best friend. He closed his eyes then, tensing up in preparation.

Instead of the insult he was expecting, Gideon was shocked to feel Travis' paws on his belly. Opening his eyes, he let out a soft huff as he watched Travis work. "Hey… what're ya…" The rubbing felt pretty good. His tail started to wag from side to side, like a happy pup.

Gideon watched as Travis moved his paws friskily over his hanging tummy. Slow, circular motions at first, but he could sense the ferret's eagerness as he buried his face into those folds and nuzzled him with a wet, ticklish snout.

"Naw Travis… Don't… I'm jus' a fat stupid bumpkin fox," Gideon pouted, though he didn't want to deny how much he liked the treatment. "Don't see why you gotta be so nice t' me when everyone else doesn't…"

"Sshh…" said Travis. "But I do, honest." He put a finger up to Gideon's face. Before both of them knew it, they were leaning into each other, their lips meeting together for the first time.

Immediately, Gideon backed out of it, shaking his head in surprise. "T-Travis, what th' heck?" Normally, he would punch anyone who tried that. But… not this time.

"S-Sorry, I just… it was in a video I saw, that's all." Travis muttered. "Let's just, uh… move on, m'kay?" he offered, keeping his paws moving along Gideon's wide belly.

"Hmph… If yer gunna be all touchy, at least do it where it counts," Gideon groaned out, biting down on his lip as he found himself squirming some. He couldn't remember his last good belly rub… it made him feel tingly. Especially now that he had Travis wrapped around his paw.

The ferret placed his digits between Gideon's legs, feeling up his plump sheath. "Whoa… Geez, Gid, if this is you, what's yer dad got?" Travis exclaimed, his cheeks dark as he continued to feel along that sheath. It was heavy to touch, covered in the same soft orange fur as the rest of Gideon. Sure, his belly got in the way some, but he could see the majority of the thing just by peeking down. It made his own look… small. He tried to keep that out of mind, though.

"Sh-Shucks, Trav, don't say stuff like that…" Gideon mumbled, his paws resting atop his belly as he let his friend continue. He felt his tip escape from that sheath, a noticeably deep red against his orange fuzz. "P-Put it in yer mouth, will ya?" he asked, flicking his tail around faster as he gave a few little thrusts into Travis' paw, a little moan escaping his lips as more of his shaft rose from the sheath's confines.

"Ya sure about that?" Travis asked as he got down on his knees then. "I don't mind, but I ain't about t' do anythin' if yer jus' gonna have second thoughts man."

The sudden grip between his ears said it all. "Ehehe…. Okay, okay, ease up, would ya? I got it," Travis said as he stared down that fox dick. What was it, four inches? Five? Either way, it wasn't as intimidating as Travis thought it would have been.

 _Okay, okay, you can do this, Trav. It's just yer best friend's dick. Nothin' more than that. It'll help us both._ Closing his eyes, the ferret leaned forward, giving Gideon's shaft a slow lick from the sheath's opening to the very tip of his shaft.

* * *

...

The taste was, well, salty. Pre had dribbled from Gideon's tip, and Travis had just licked it all up. He winced away at first, but hearing his fox friend moan encouraged him to stay down, huffing through his nose as he gave the rod another lick, this one more deliberate as he curled his tongue around the top.

Up above, Gideon was moaning away, his toes curling against the soft ground beneath them. Belly rubbing was one thing, but damn if Travis didn't have a nice tongue… "Tha's right Trav… lick it up like Ma's blueberry pie fillin'..." Gideon moaned, tilting his head back as he started to pant, rocking his hips forward slowly. "An' don't ya dare miss a drop neither, y'hear?"

Travis rolled his eyes at the comment. Gideon was much different than the foxes in those videos he saw. Where the heck was that weird bump at the base? "Yea, whatever Gid," the ferret answered, fitting his mouth over the tip.

He let the rest of Gideon's dick slide into his muzzle until his nose had met orange fur. It tickled at his nose, but he forced himself to not sneeze.

"Atta boy Trav… If ya want it, ya gotta suck harder…"

At first, it felt like the ferret's cheeks were about to burst. It was difficult to nod or even mumble with a mouthful of cock, almost like taking in a humongous sausage. Eventually, he got the hang of it, finding the right grooves as he bobbed up and down, moving his tongue all over his friend's throbbing length.

He was rewarded with the sounds of Gideon's low, whimpering moans. Who knew that a fox who appeared mean from the outside had so many tender and soft spots? Guess those videos had some merit to them after all.

Gideon grabbed at Travis' ears, standing up on his tiptoes as he savored the pleasure. The build up was there, but he didn't want to stop. "Hnnn… T-Trav, I'm gunna… hooooh man…" he whined, standing on his tiptoes now. Travis' warm, tingly mouth was much better than his own paws.

Right as he was about to unload, though, Gideon let out a gasp as his spit soaked shaft met the warm afternoon air again. Travis had pulled away, rubbing down his ears. "What the heck, man?! I was this close!" Gideon complained.

"Don't be such a cub, Gid. I ain't about to swallow any more of anythin' comin' outta yer dick, that's for sure," Travis said, flicking his tail. Then, he turned himself around, paws down between his legs as he crouched down, rolling over onto his back. "This is gonna be a whole lot better anyway."

Gideon felt a fresh blush form under his fur as Travis spread his legs, raising them up so the entirety of his fuzzy rear was on display. "Er… ya sure Trav? I thought that sorta stuff jus' hurt."

"Heh… that's yer job to fix," Travis said, hiding away a slick smile as he swept his tail off to the side, leaving his puckered pink hole exposed. "Ya want me t' help? Ya gotta lick it loose."

"W-WHAT? Yuck, no way! I'd rather go an' spend a day in a manure patch!"

"Ain't a far cry from stickin' yer tongue in there then," Travis joked, unable to stop himself from laughing for a moment. "Fine, fine, here's an idea. How about you grab that big thing o' yer's and rub it until ya leak more? Smear that on yer finger and put it in. That ought to do the trick."

"Meanie. And I was this close to comin'," Gideon glowered. Still he got to work, gripping his length and stroked it a little. Soon he was leaking more pre down his tip. Those whimpers of his were turning into soft yips.

"Mmm. Sounds like someone's enjoyin' himself a lot!" said Travis, licking his lips at the sight of the horny fox.

Gideon mustered a weak growl. "Hush up… I'm only doin' this cuz you went an' stopped…" he mumbled under his breath, getting down on his knees as he continued working at himself. Before long, he ended up with a palm full of pre, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Are ya sure this'll do it…?" He asked, staring down at Travis' butt again. Even slicked up, it didn't look like he'd fit in much.

"Well if yer too scared, I'll do it myself."

Those words made Gideon's next growl louder. The fox moved his hand about until most of his pre had covered his first two fingers, glaring at Travis before he stuffed the first one inside. There was resistance for a moment, but soon enough that rim gave away, taking in Gideon's finger down to the knuckle, making Travis moan out loud as he arched up off the ground.

"H-Hoo wee, that's gooood~" the ferret gibbered, his tail swishing at the dirt as he squirmed around to try taking in more. "N-Now move it around real slow like… really loosen me up, Gid…"

"Why ya gotta be so weird?" Gideon grumbled. Everything inside of Travis was warm, and his butt was clenching on his finger and drawing it in further, especially when he tried to pull it back. Everything he did just made Travis moan more, and Gideon noticed him covering himself. "Hey… what happened t' no hidin'? Move yer paws!"

"Nnhh…! No, ya big lug, yer gonna laugh at me…" Travis arched up his back as he rocked against Gideon's finger. He grit his teeth, letting out a low whine when he felt Gideon's blunt claw slide out, lightly grazing his walls when he clamped down.

Gideon didn't take that for an answer. With a growl, he pulled his finger right back out, wiping his paw on the ground. "Fine. Then I guess yer all prepped then, right?" He grabbed Travis' shoulders, pinning the ferret down as he loomed over him, legs splayed out so he could angle his throbbing shaft downwards, grinding the tip of it on Travis' hole. And before the ferret had a chance to talk him out of it, Gideon rammed his way in, burying his shaft in straight to the base with one good, rough thrust. "Hnn! Take it then!" he growled, wrapping his strong arms around Travis' waist, yanking the ferret closer as he started to pound away at him, full speed.

For Travis, it was a definite shock, his eyes going wide as he yelped in pain. But, since Gideon's cock was smeared in pre as well as his walls now, it subsided rather quickly, eventually drawing out moans instead of screams. He bit down on his lip, trembling in bliss as he kept his paws stubbornly over his shaft. "Hnah, G-Gid, ya keep hittin'... ohhhh gawd…" He moaned, his mouth hanging open as he panted, legs dangling uselessly in the air as Gideon had his way.

"Yea I'm hittin' ya! An' I'm gunna keep hittin' ya until ya move yer darn paws!" the fox growled, his tail flicking side to side as he tried to keep at his rapid pace. Would have been easier if he wasn't so… big-boned.

Travis let out another moan, biting his lip. "E-easy there Gid… This ain't the rodeo…"

But his request fell on deaf ears. Gideon kept on thrusting, pummeling his way against Travis' clenching walls. "Aah… b-beg all ya want, Trav, I ain't lettin' up! When I'm done with ya, yer gunna be… hnn… g-gunna beee…" He started panting himself, the blush showing through his fur just a little as he tensed up visibly.

"G-Gid? Slow down before ya- Hnn!" Travis gasped, eyes going wide as he felt the hot spurts take his words away. Gideon let out a little howl as he came, hips bucking against his rear as the bigger fox unloaded inside of him, panting heavily while he did. "Oh… my gawd…"

"Heh… yea, take that, ya dumb lookin' ferret… that oughta teach ya t' talk back~" Gideon boasted, puffing out his chest a little.

"Gideon, you just lasted, like…"

The fox started to growl. "Don't ya dare, Trav."

"Gid you really just-"

"S-Shut it Travis, I ain't done this before, okay!" Gideon bared his fangs as he planted his paw down on Travis' chest, glaring at the ferret.

But, unlike what he was used to other critters doing, Travis didn't start panicking. Instead, he pushed Gideon's paw aside.

"I ain't makin' fun of you," he insisted, still panting. "It felt good, but that was way too fast. I told ya to slow down," Travis huffed out, slowly sitting up. "So just lemme try being on top this time."

To that, Gideon shook his head. "Nuh-uh! I don't care if ya sweet talk, nothin' of yers is goin' in me if I ain't seen it! And even then, it ain't goin' in!"

Travis rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine… but if I hear one laugh outta you, I'm tellin' everyone how Gideon Grey keeps peekin' in on the girls showerin'!"

Maybe it was sincerity, or maybe it was because he couldn't defend himself, but Gideon soon cleared his throat, letting out a slow breath. "Travis… I swear I won't laugh or anythin'," he said.

Travis stared at his friend for a good minute or two more. "Fine… lay on your back," he ordered, slowly standing up to his shaky legs. When Gideon did just that, well, Travis took in a deep breath. Gideon's shaft looked so big and full… he knew he couldn't compare.

Sighing, the ferret moved his claws away. It plopped down right on top of Gideon's, throbbing lightly. The shaft was about half the width Gideon had, but the tip had an odd flare to it. Travis braced himself for ridicule, his eyes closed and paws curled to fists. "N-Now don't ya dare forget what I said! I meant every word!"

"Trav… it looks alright."

"So yer not gonna fight if I wanna put it in you?"

Gideon growled at that, arms crossed as he shook his head stubbornly. "Uh… no way. I mean- Ya may have talked me into doin' it this way, but there ain't no way yer puttin' that thing in me!"

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a cub, Gid! Just take it like a man, it's tiny compared to yours!" Travis huffed out. "Cuz we both know if you go again, you're gonna pop faster than a champagne cork."

To that, Gideon fell silent. He let out another growl, but finally nodded his head. "Oh... Well, fine. But it better feel good or I swear I'm–"

"Relax. I got this. I'm helpin' you out, remember? I ain't gonna hurt ya any. Now bend over and stick up yer butt."

Gideon let out a huff, but nodded his head as he complied. Crouching down on all fours, he lifted up his large rump, tail hanging down low. "This is so embarrassin'..."

"Mmm… not yet. I ain't scared like you are," Travis said as he placed his paws atop Gideon, spreading his cheeks apart until he found that little hole near the base of his tail.

"H-hey… Watch who you're callin' a scaredy ca-caaa-haahhh…" Gideon's protests were lost in a series of gasps once he felt Travis' tongue run over his hole. The feeling traveled all the way up his spine and back, making him tremble slightly as he felt his tail rise up on its own. He tried to hold back, but a moan escaped him before he could cover his mouth.

And Travis kept licking, too. Again and again, his tongue passed along Gideon, each lap making the fox moan again. His paw traveled down, grasping his slender cock and rubbing it right by its tip, making sure he stayed hard as he loosened his friend.

"Yer a terrible liar, Gid." Travis spoke between licks, swishing his own tail as he kneaded at Gideon's rump.

All soft and oddly curvy for a boy fox… it reminded Travis of those videos he saw. "Hoooo man~ Ya sure got a lady's butt on ya, Gid~" he mumbled, closing his eyes as he sunk further into his task, both paws kept busy as he ate out his friend.

Not even Gideon growling deterred him.

"Mnnnh… p-prob'bly tastes bad… yer sick, Travis.." Gideon huffed out, his back arching up as he shuffled his paws some; the movement causing him to press himself right on Travis' face. "Would ya hurry it up, at least?"

"C'mon, ya want me t' back out now? I already started, so just take it," Travis growled. He gave Gideon's plump ass a good quick smack, making it wobble and shake against his muzzle. "Ain't the first or last time I'm doin' this." And with that, Travis finally breached that sturdy rim, his tongue delving right inside Gideon's inner tunnel, only stopping when he had stretched it as far as it could go. "Mmnf!"

The two boys let out a shared moan when that happened. Gideon couldn't help himself from spurting onto his lap, while Travis got a glob of it all over his paws. Seconds felt like minutes as the ferret grunted, forcing himself to keep his tongue moving. Up, down, up again, off to the right a bit, stray to the left, make a circle, he tried everything. And it all seemed to go well for Gideon, judging by how much he moaned with each movement.

"T-Tra-aaaaaahhh…" Gideon finally managed to cover his mouth, biting down on his paw to quiet himself down. He wasn't expecting it to be like this… he partially hoped Travis would get grossed out. But here he was, face down by the dirt while his best friend lapped at his butt like candy. "Jus' hurry up… put yer thing in a-an' cum before ya drive me mad…"

He could feel his entire bottom growing warm, moist and all lubed up with drool, right before Travis had pulled himself away. "Sounds like someone's an eager beaver," the ferret said between quick gasps of breath. "Awright Gid. We'll move on for ya."

With that, Travis moved along, patting Gideon on the butt and lowering it some. With a little grunt, Travis hopped on top of his friend, all four paws resting on Gideon's shoulders and hips. Tail wagging, the ferret lowered himself, pressing his tip on Gideon's hole. "Here goes… No turnin' back?"

"N-No turnin' back…"

Travis prodded at that hole again and again, biting down on his lip as he gave a good thrust downwards, his lithe cock sliding right inside of Gideon's hole without a problem, their bodies meeting with a loud smack. Gideon was first to moan, then Travis as they adjusted to each other. Loosened or not, there was a definite tight grip to Gideon's walls that surrounded every inch of Travis' shaft, keeping it from throbbing much.

"Ohhh g-gawd, man, that's some hold…" Travis groaned out, panting quietly as he tried to pull his way back out. Everything slid out without a problem, save for his tip. "Nnn... !" Gritting his teeth, Travis thrust right back down, having to start out nice and slow with his humping.

Down below, Gideon covered up his mouth again, this time with both of his paws as he trembled all over. He wasn't going to admit that it hurt for a second, but he definitely wasn't about to say how good it felt once Travis started to move. The fox's sheath had an odd tightness to it, as if it wasn't big enough for his dribbling length anymore. "Hnn, h-haaahn… Trav, Traaaav…" He whined out, shaking his head a little. "It… f-feels weird…"

"I know… Jus' take it Gid, we won't be long!" Travis moaned. He ran his paws through Gideon's soft chest fur, grabbing fistfuls of it as he worked himself faster.

While Gideon felt the pleasurable build-up of Travis gliding in and out of him, the ferret experienced the intense tightness of his friend's walls, leaving the two of them to just moan each other's names. Gideon even started jacking off during his pounding, shaking his butt a little.

"A-Ah… Trav, it's tryin' to come out… hnnn… m'knot's gunna pop out…" Gideon groaned, tightening his hold on his shaft as he stroked it closer to the base. Sure enough, that sturdy bulge of flesh was trying to escape the sheath, stretching over the wet skin as it freed the knot halfway.

"Heh, really? I wanna see it~" Travis huffed, patting Gideon's side as he climbed off of his pudgy friend. "C'mon Gid, roll over! I ain't ever seen a real one before."

"Sheesh… What am I, a dog?" With a grumble, the fox rolled himself onto his back, cheeks blushing hard as his stomach was exposed. Travis, however, grabbed hold of his cock right by the base, stroking it for him as he went back to his rapid thrusting.

"O-Ohhh yeah… Let it out Gideon, I wanna see ya pop!"

"Hnn, just h-hurry…" Gideon moaned out, his paws going up to cover his face as he let Travis do the work, pre dribbling free from his shaft as he squirmed. He was at the edge again…

Travis groaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his free paw. All this moving was tiring… how did they even go for so long in those videos?

"Y'almost there?" crooned Travis. "M-maybe if you're a good boy, I'll even let ya come in my mouth…"

Gideon let out a yelp, though it was hard to say whether from getting his length stroked, or the idea of doing the dirty deed. "Ah… I want it…"

"Bark for me if y'want it so bad…"

The fox's whimpers were soft at first, then slowly gaining, loud enough that anyone passing by the cornfields could have heard it.

To his surprise, Travis bent down then and there, forming a noticeable curve in his spine as he engulfed the entirety of Gideon's shaft. And, shocking him more, he felt Travis' fangs press down right behind his knot. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't even muster a weak hump once that happened.

"T-Traaavisss… I can't - gonna - aaahhh!"

The fox was no wolf, but his howl was enough to echo around the area as he came, bucking his swollen knot right into Travis' mouth, locking him there for a moment as he flooded his friend's mouth with that salty spunk.

"Hmn! Hrrr…!" Travis grunted, grasping at Gideon's thighs as he hilted himself inside, grinding away as he forced himself to get to his own climax, his little claws softly hooking into Gideon's fur as he pushed his way to the hilt, his own cum soon starting to squirt out a few seconds after Gideon.

* * *

...

With the afterglow hitting them both like a train, the two friends were left breathing heavily. Travis released that softening length from his mouth, panting away as he gently flopped down on top of Gideon, sighing. "Maaaan… That was somethin', Gid…"

"Says… Says you!" Gideon huffed weakly, forcing himself to sit up some. "Next time… I'm stayin' on top an' make you scream like I did…" he groaned. "But, uh… Thanks for that, Trav… Guess if we're gonna do stuff like that, I could… act a lil' different to others."

Travis shook his head. "Nuh uh, tubby. I want a full change as quick as possible," he spoke, poking Gideon right on the nose before giving him a tight hug. "We'll see how ya do throughout the week~" he said, winking slyly to Gideon. "Now how's about we eat? I hear it's always good to have a snack after butt stuff ~"

"Sounds like a good idea t'me," Gideon gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. How different he looked with that smile, thought Travis.

Suddenly that corn tasted much sweeter than before.

"And maybe while we're at it, we can say we're sorry to Judy for takin' her family's corn?"

"Don't push yer luck," Gideon growled, though it sounded more like a playful one. "Matter o'fact… I was thinkin' we can sneak back here and snag a lil' more~ Everyone's got claim t' some of it anyways." He gave Travis a secret wink.

Travis sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well… fair enough. Least it's a work in progress."

"Same time next week?" Gideon held up his half-eaten kernel of corn.

The ferret nodded, tapping his own kernel with Gideon's in a promise. "And I won't make fun of ya when ya cum early."

"Grr… Yer better not," Gideon mumbled. But he perked up a little as he felt Travis wrap his arms around him in a hug once more.

"C'mon then, big guy. Think we'd better get movin," he said with a little smile as he pulled himself out of Gideon's rear. Travis watched as his foxy friend slowly stood up, rubbing at his rump and grumbling under his breath. The fox picked up his overalls, slinging them over his shoulder before he wandered into the stalks once more.

It made Travis' tail start wagging. "Yeah… Yer gonna be alright Gid," he said to himself, before following after him.

"Same time next week."

 _ **~ The End ~  
**_

* * *

 **So as I mentioned in the summary, this here was a joint project co-written with my dear pal Kuro. I've been helping him with a number of _Zootopia_ stories for his page, and we both agreed to put this one here as a favour. Thanks Kuro!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and see you readers in the New Year!**

 _"Always believe in your stories."_

 _~ Wind_


End file.
